


Armin x The Ocean

by Bladestorm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin beating his meat to the ocean, Armin is my favorite white boy, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Help, I stg, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Masturbation, Ocean, Orgasms, Other, This was a complete joke, armin getting turned on by the outside world, cum, male orgasm, ocean and cum, please help, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladestorm/pseuds/Bladestorm
Summary: Armin goes to the ocean and gets turned on.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Ocean, Armin/The Ocean, Armin/The outside world, Armin/The sea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Armin x The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this

Armin x the ocean 

Armin moaned as he felt the ocean wash over. “Ahhh.” He moaned out.  
It felt so cold on his skin, he felt as if he was going to combust right then and there.  
He couldn’t let his friends see him like this. If they found out they’d be horrified, especially Eren. He loved Eren, but if he knew that Armin was cheating on him like this then he’d be sure to break up with him.  
Armin let out another gasp as the salt water consumed him. It was overwhelming.  
“B-Be gentle.” He breathed out.

The ocean slammed against him in response causing him to arch his back against the salty water. 

Armin could feel his fingers going numb as he tried to grab onto it, this was suffocating. He hated not being able to fully grasp it in his palms, it was so large and thick, he didn’t know how he’d be able to take it.  
His blonde hair got wet from contact, he loved the way it embraced him, he loved it, he loved it, he loved it. 

He felt something extremely gooey attaching to his dick. He looked down, it was stray piece of seaweed that had latched onto him. He smiled gently, the ocean was fully embracing him as it’s own. “T-Thank you.” His smile grew seeing more seaweed draping itself on him. It felt so nice and smooth.

He dug his feet in the sand and clutched onto a nearby rock so he wasn’t swept away by the tides. He could feel his erection growing bit by bit, getting larger, his dick leaking with pre-cum. “I-I don’t if I can take it much longer!!” He groaned.

The ocean submerged his dick in water in response. He moaned, feeling the fresh air of the outside world. He loved it so much. His head was spinning in circles, he saw white light. He was going to—

And then he came undone. His dick was shooting thick ropes of cum into the ocean’s salty water, the two liquids mixing. He whimpered as he began to pump at his cock, feeling up it’s head so he’d cum again. “P-Please!” He moaned out. 

The salt water was rising to his chest, he continued pumping at his long shaft.  
His breathing slowed, he felt himself nearing another orgasm.  
The water splashed violently against his smooth pale skin. He let out a groan. His reddened cock bursted with cum shooting from it’s head, causing Armin to fall back, landing in the water. Cum spurted out in the blue sea, the salty liquids combining. 

Panting Armin let himself become consumed by the water, his hair getting wet and his face flushed red. It felt so nice. He was so happy.  
He knew Mikasa and Eren would come looking for him, he had to get back soon so they wouldn’t worry but for now he was relaxed. The hot sunlight was beaming down on his face, and the warm air made him feel at home. Yes, this was home.


End file.
